Nunca te metas con el novio de un boxeador
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Chicos como Kazama, criados entre almohadones, no se esperan nunca verse en una situación así. Mucho menos que chicos como él vayan a su rescate. "Nunca os metáis con el novio de un boxeador, chicos" (Shin Chan/Kazama) Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**— NUNCA TE METAS CON EL NOVIO DE UN BOXEADOR —**

 **1**

* * *

Tooru Kazama, 18 años, alumno prodigio de las más prestigiosas escuelas del Japón, nunca se esperó verse envuelto en una situación así. Mucho menos por tener que completar un trabajo de la universidad.

— Mira a este niño rico, Satoshi —habló un joven con cara peligrosa, llena de tajazos, a su compañero, el cual no estaba mejor en cuanto a cicatrices se refiere. Ambos lucían uniformes de instituto públicos, pero no el del que Tooru se encontraba ahora mismo—. No sabía que está escuela de mierda tuviera alumnos que se permitieran vestir así.

Obviamente, la ropa de Kazama no era de mercadillo, su madre le mataría si vistiera ropa de mercadillo ahora que estaban en un escalafón social aun mayor a cuando el joven tenía 5 años.

El tal Satoshi rió con voz ronca.

— ¿Acaso eres tan tonto que te perdiste, niño rico?

Kazama bufo y apretó más las mangas de su camisa. Cuando en la universidad le mandaron hacer un trabajo sobre el joven estudiante campeón de la competición de Boxeo Olímpica de todo Japón, el cual estudiaba en la secundaría de Kasukabe, no creyó que nada más llegar al lugar se encontrase con un par de idiotas, con obvias intenciones de golpearle.

— Ni siquiera te conozco —escupió el joven de cabello negro— y ya sé que mi cociente intelectual supera al tuyo.

Y al parecer también su gran bocaza superaba la del joven de la cicatrices.

— Muy inteligente no debes de ser si te atreves a hablarle a Satoshi de esa manera —dijo el primero que le había llamado la atención, haciendo sonar sus gruesos nudillos—. ¡Te voy a dar una lección que no olvidarás, cerebrito!

Sabiendo que no podía hacer nada contra esas dos moles de chicos, Kazama cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe, uno que nunca llegó.

Un segundo, dos segundos, tres segundos, cuatro segundos... El joven se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

Se sorprendió por lo que vio. Delante de él, mostrándole la espalda, se encontraba un desconocido joven de cabello negro cortado al uno por toda la cabeza. Iba vestido con ropa de luchador de boxeo, que consistía en una camiseta de asas roja, unos pantalones cortos de color amarillo y unas deportivas del mismo brillante color con calcetines blancos. No traía puestos guantes de boxeo, lo que era bueno, porque con sólo una mano fue capaz de agarrar el musculoso brazo del camorrista, parando su puño de un sólo movimiento.

Kazama se sorprendió al ver el más puro respeto, mezclado con terror, en la cara del tal Satoshi mientras miraba al joven desconocido con ojos desorbitados, al igual que su acompañante.

— Keita-kun —nombró el desconocido, su voz sorprendentemente amigable teniendo en cuenta las caras de los dos indeseables jovenes—, Satoshi-kun, nunca os metáis con el novio de un boxeador, chicos.

Sí, a Kazama también le sorprendió eso, pero tras unos segundos supuso que lo decía porque era obvio que le tenían un respeto rallano en el miedo y lo dijo sólo como excusa para que le dejasen en paz.

— E-el Torbellino Bala de K-Kasukabe —dijeron los dos a la vez, igual de asustados. Tooru suspiró aliviado. El Torbellino Bala era justo el chico que estaba buscando—. N-no, no sabíamos que él era tú novio, de verdad. De haberlo sabido n-nunca, nosotros nunca... ¿A-a qué sí?

Justo cuando sus excusas comenzaban a no tener ningún sentido, el joven boxeador le soltó el brazo al tal Keita, no sin antes empujarle al suelo sin querer (sin querer evitarlo, por supuesto).

— Me parece que ya os ibais —soltó, con la misma voz amigable que, sorprendentemente, no era falsa.

Tanto Keita como Satoshi asintieron efusivamente y después salieron corriendo del lugar como viles cobardes. Keita, por supuesto, detrás de su compañero, pues él tuvo que levantarse a trompicones.

— Yo, esto... ¡Muchas gracias! —Kazama no perdió el tiempo para hacer una reverencia para agradecer al joven que le había salvado de los camorristas.

El chico boxeador, ante eso, se giro por primera vez ante Tooru y le dedicó una gran sonrisa despreocupada.

En seguida un horrendo escalofrío recorrió al joven universitario.

 _Una camiseta de tirantes roja._

 _Unos pantalones cortos amarillos._

 _Unas deportivas amarillas con calcetines blancos._

 _Un cabello cortado al uno por toda la cabeza._

 _Esos enormes y expresivos ojos negros._

 _¡Y esa gran y despreocupada sonrisa de idiota!_

"No —suplicó Kazama en su fuero interno, los malos (y sobretodo incómodos) recuerdos de cuando asistía a la Guardería Futaba, hace ya 13 años, volvían a acosarle como fantasmas que todavía no se habían cobrado su venganza—. Él no puede ser el boxeador sobre el que tengo que hacer el trabajo que me da el 80% de la nota. ¡Simplemente no!"

— ¡Muchas de muchas!

Pues, para su mala suerte, sí.


	2. Chapter 2

**— NUNCA TE METAS CON EL NOVIO DE UN BOXEADOR —**

 ** _2_**

* * *

Perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

Shinnosuke Nohara, el crio imbécil que hizo de los primeros cinco años de su vida un infierno, y el Torbellino Bala de Kasukabe eran la misma persona. El de cabello azul oscuro, casi negro, deseaba saber ¿Qué de malo hizo en su vida pasada?

Recordaba perfectamente bien el final del verano en el que había cumplido seis años, y su madre le sentó para darle la "mala" noticia de que estudiaría primaría en un colegio privado de pago, por lo cual, sería separado de los amigos que hizo en la Guardería Futaba, quienes obvio asistirían a una primaria pública y de mucho menos estatus. Kazama lo sintió mucho por Bocchan, Masao y Nené, pero nunca echó de menos la presencia de Shin Chan. De hecho, con el pasar de las semanas en su nuevo colegio y ver que el niño nunca se presentó cerca de su hogar, montó su propia fiesta personal al darse cuenta de que nunca volvería a verle el pelo. Después de haber tenido que soportar sus estupideces desde que ambos llevaban pañales, ¡ya iba siendo hora de que la vida se apiadase de él! Pero al parecer era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, en fin, fueron unos muy buenos y pacíficos 13 años sin el niño problema, mientras duraron.

— En todo caso, serían "muchas de nadas" —le corrigió con la misma calma irritada de antaño, pero con algo de temblor en su voz—, Shinnosuke.

Y entonces, silencio incómodo.

El nombrado parpadeó un par de veces ante las palabras del otro joven, pero, sorprendentemente, no dijo nada. Sólo se le quedó mirando fijamente sin decir nada, lo que antes había sido un rostro afable ahora era uno totalmente alerta, casi desconfiado.

Entonces, por primera vez en 13 años, Kazama se dio cuenta de algo. Nunca en todo ese tiempo se paró a pensar en sus amigos de la guardería, en el ejército de Kasukabe, como infantilmente se hacían llamar por aquel entonces. Él nunca les avisó de que iba a irse a estudiar a un colegio privado, no. Simplemente los tres se habían vuelto a ver las caras en la primaria publica, tal y como esperaban, pero ni rastro de Kazama. ¿Cómo se pudieron tomar eso? A lo mejor... ¿les dolió? ¿Se sintieron abandonados? ¿Crecieron todos estos años odiandole? ¿O tal vez...?

— ¿Y tú quién eres? —habló por fin Shin Chan, mortalmente curioso, rompiendo la tensión de la escena.

Kazama automáticamente se cayó de espaldas al suelo, por la impresión.

¡O tal vez él era rematadamente idiota!

— ¿Qué quién soy? ¡¿Qué quien soy?! —Tooru no recordaba haberse enfadado así desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero tenía motivos para hacerlo, ¡el niño que le provocaba una crisis tras otra a tan corta edad, no recordaba su existencia! ¡Avergonzante!— ¡Kazama! ¡Soy Tooru Kazama, palurdo! ¡¿Cómo no te acuerdas?!

Un segundo. Dos segundos. Tres segundos...

Los ojos y la boca de Shin Chan se abrieron al máximo, demostrando lo impactado que estaba.

— ¡¿EEEEEHHHH?! —exclamó dando traspiés hacía atrás, mortalmente asustado, como si hubiese visto al fantasma de las navidades pasadas.

A Kazama se le hinchó una vena en la frente.

— ¿Se puede saber a qué viene esa reacción? —preguntó al borde de la paciencia.

Shin Chan todavía le seguía mirando de forma shokeada, habiendo puesto inconscientemente una pose defensiva, sus brazos haciendo de escudo delante de su cara.

— Éstas tan cambiado... Mucho más alto —habló sorprendido el otro.

A Kazama se le cayó una gota de sudor por la frente. _Igual de idiota..._

— Llevamos trece años sin vernos, es obvio que he crecido.

— Uoohh hooo —oh, no. ¿Todavia seguía haciendo esos estúpidos sonidos? Energías del mundo, denle paciencia. Con mirada aburrida, pues ya esperaba algo así, vio como su acompañante se señalaba la entrepierna—. ¿Así qué tu también has crecido de aquí, Kazama?

El nombrado cruzó sus brazos en pose defensiva.

— No he cambiado tanto como para rebajarme a tu nivel de mundanidad —respondió cortante, todo agradecimiento que pudiera sentir por el anterior suceso había desaparecido.

Sin embargo, segundos después deseó no abrir la boca, cuando Shin Chan sorpresivamente lo apresó en un asfixiante abrazo de oso que, obvio, él no le correspondió. Al menos así pudo notar de buena tinta la fuerza que le había dado el boxeo al primogénito de los Nohara.

— ¡Me equivocaba! Si que eres el Tooooooru que conozco y adoro~~~~~. ¡Solo tú te atreverías a insultarme aun después de que te he salvado! —se le notaba feliz.

Insultantemente feliz. ¿Así qué el numerito de antes había sido una especie de prueba para ver si él era realmente Kazama? Se iba a cansar de decirlo pero: maldito Shinnosuke.

— Quitate de encima de mi —bufo y lo alejó de un empujón—. Sigues siendo igual de pesado.

Y de cabeza hueca.

Más rápido de lo que sus ojos pudieron procesar, Shin Chan ahora se encontraba disfrazado de mujer y maquillado como tal. Tirado en el suelo de forma vulnerable, el joven Nohara se disponía ha hacer de nuevo su típico teatro de mujer maltratada por el destino de haberse casado con un mal hombre (alias el pobre de Tooru). Kazama seguía preguntándose dónde demonios escondía los disfraces y que clase de magia negra hacía para ponérselos a una velocidad que la luz envidiaría.

— Te he estado esperando por tantos largos años, viendo como mi juventud se marchitaba, prohibiendome a mi misma mirar a otros hombres por mi fidelidad a ti, que te jure el día que nos casamos, y ahora que vuelves me tratas tan mal. ¡Ay, si nuestro difunto hijo, que murió tan terriblemente en ese accidente de coche, levantase la cabeza...!

Una gran gota de sudor resbaló por la sien de Kazama, no dispuesto a soportar las idioteces de su ami-enemigo de la infancia, mientras apretaba los puños. ¿Qué le había estado esperando? ¡Menudo morro! ¡Si hace un momento ni le reconocía! Además, ¿qué es eso de un hijo muerto? ¿Desde cuándo era tan dramático? Ya se parecía a Nene.

— En primera, ni harto de vino me casaba contigo —respondió el joven adinerado— y de segunda, ya no somos unos críos de cinco años y no te voy a seguir más tus estúpidos teatros.

Ante eso, Shin Chan desmontó el improvisado tinglado, con un infantil puchero en su rostro.

— Desde luego, mira que eres aguafiestas.

— Lo que tú llamas ser un aguafiestas, yo lo llamo tener sentido común.

Y también vergüenza ajena, de paso. Dios, casi había olvidado que este tipo de situaciones indeseables formaban parte de su día a día en su más tierna infancia, y disfrutaba con creces ese olvido. Sin embargo, ahí estaba de nuevo, años después, encarandolo con tal familiaridad y de forma tan fácil como respirar, como si no hubiera pasado un solo día desde ese tiempo en que eran niños de guardería. Al menos, se dijo Kazama, Shinnosuke había cambiado para bien en un mínimo detalle en todo ese tiempo. Y es que el niño de cinco años que recordaba no habría conseguido pronunciar bien la palabra "aguafiestas" ni en un millón de intentos. No, no se le había pasado ese detalle.

— Lo que sea —el joven boxeador pretendía cambiar de tema. Ya se había quitado el disfraz y ni rastros de maquillaje en su cara, en serio, ¿cómo lo hacía?—, ¿cómo tú por aquí?

Kazama entorno los ojos.

— Sabes, eso es algo que tendrías que haberme preguntado desde el principio.

Ante eso, Shin Chan parpadeó un par de veces.

— Uoooh hoooo —¡de nuevo esos malditos sonidos!

Mejor le contestaba y ya está.

— Yo soy el alumno de la secundaria de Ouran* encargado de entrevistarte a ti, el Torbellino Bala de Kasukabe —se frotó las sienes—. Y más te vale ser serio en esto, el 80% de mi nota final está en juego.

— ¡¿Ehhhhhh?! —exclamó Shin Chan, sorprendido— ¡¿Tú eres el niño pijo que va a pasar conmigo un mes?!

Kazama no pudo controlar la ira.

— ¡¿A quién llamas tú niño pijo...?! ¿Eh? —para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya no había nadie ante él— ¿P-pero dónde...?

— ¡Venga Kazama! —giró la cabeza hasta donde provenía la voz de Shin Chan, quien se encaminaba hacía el gimnasio del instituto, dejándole atrás con todo el morro— ¡El horario de los clubes va a terminar y yo aun tengo que cambiarme!

— S-sera maldito —susurró para después levantar la voz—. ¡No se te ocurra ignorarme! ¡SHINNOSUKE!

Pero le ignoró igual, si es que no puedes pedirle peras al olmo. No tuvo más remedio que seguirle a zancadas hasta el gimnasio.

Esto iba a ser un largo mes.

* * *

 *** Ouran High School Host Club xD No pude evitarlo, amo ese anime de niños ricos bastardos y cuando pensé en un nombre para una institución de prestigio, me vino a la mente XD**


End file.
